


the light behind your eyes

by Loaded_god_complex



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Death, Multi, Suicide, angst with a far from happy ending, my chemical romance - Freeform, the light behind your eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loaded_god_complex/pseuds/Loaded_god_complex
Summary: this is based on the song the light behind your eyes





	the light behind your eyes

“Please pick up Patton, please pick up!” Virgil whispered, holding his phone up to his ear, he had heard of a huge accident on the route Patton took home from work

So long to all of my friends  
Everyone of them met tragic ends  
With every passing day  
I'd be lying if I didn't say  
That I miss them all tonight  
And if they only knew what I would say

 

He couldn’t take it if Patton was gone, not so soon after Roman and Logan, Patton was the only person he had left in the world

If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes

 

Patton had been working too much, burying his grief, and spending the rest of his time with vigil, calling him every twenty minutes to make sure he was ok, but he hadn’t called in the last hour, and the accident happened 50 minutes ago

One day I'll lose this fight  
As we fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright

 

Virgil did the opposite of Patton, his grief buried him, he knew Patton was the only thing holding him together, in fact, before they lost Roman and Logan, he was the glue that was holding the relationship, but without Patton, he was going to fall apart, never to be put back together again

Be strong and hold my hand  
Time becomes for us, you'll understand  
We'll say goodbye today  
And we're sorry how it ends this way

Before he can call again, he got a call from a number he didn’t recognize, he answered and heard a voice say “Virgil sanders?” “This is him speaking” he was filled with dread “Patton sanders was in an accident, I’m sorry” they said, with a sad tone “is he ok?” He could barely breathe “I’m sorry, he was pronounced dead at the scene” they said. Oh god this can’t be happening. 

If you promise not to cry  
Then I'll tell you just what I would say  
If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes

 

He woke up on the floor, he must have been having a nightmare, Patton couldn’t be gone, he was a ray of light in the darkness, without him, he can’t do it anymore, he just can’t. 

I'll fail and lose this fight  
Never fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright

 

But he had to do it, he couldn’t fall apart, Patton Roman and Logan wouldn’t want that. He couldn’t disappoint them. If the universe wanted to break him by taking everything away from him, he couldn’t let it. 

The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your  
Sometimes we must grow stronger and  
You can't be stronger in the dark

 

He had to stay strong, his husbands would want him too, he just had to keep them in his mind and heart. He owed them too much, they saved him from his downward spiral, he couldn’t let all their work go to waste 

When I'm here, no longer  
You must be stronger and  
If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes

 

He had to get out of his head, it was too full of the memories, he couldn't let them go, he had too, but he couldn't 

I failed and lost this fight  
Never fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright

 

He knew that he was already slipping, but he had to try, they were his everything, and even though he now had nothing, he had too try

The light behind your eyes 

He closed his eyes, he knew that he was fighting a losing battle, he couldn’t overcome the darkness that was inside of him, the universe had won, they were the light that kept the darkness away

The light behind your eyes

He opened his eyes and walked into the garage 

The light behind your eyes 

He looked around and found what he was looking for, a metal hook that could hang from the ceiling from when Roman and Patton has surprised Logan and Virgil with a dreamcatcher, they had since taken it down, but there was still a hole in the ceiling that it would fit in, and he knew it was strong because Roman and Patton told them how Roman nearly fell off the ladder and grabbed onto the hook, it had supported his weight, he also found some rope

The light behind your eyes 

He walked into their bedroom, it was the first time since they’d lost Roman and Logan that he had gone in there, he and Patton had been in the guest room

The light behind your eyes 

He pulled out the chair to Logan’s desk, seeing the astrology book, and a paper half full, he had planned on finishing the book that awful night, but he and roman had never gotten home

The light behind your eyes 

He looked around the room, he saw Romans sword, he had loved that thing, Patton’s cat onesie was sitting on the bed, ready to be used, but won’t ever again, and Logan’s cards of slang lay on his desk too, he was getting better at it, but still sounded like an older parent, trying to be cool, and lastly, he saw a picture on the wall, it was of all four of them, the day Roman had proposed, they were in the park, and looked so happy

The light behind your eyes 

He pulled the chair under the hole, climbed up, and put the hook in, then he stepped off and grabbed the rope, he tied it into a noose, he had practice, but the others had saved him, talked him out of it. 

The light behind your eyes 

He climbed back up, only just noticing the tears running fast and thick down his face. He hung the noose on the hook

The light behind your eyes 

He put the noose around his neck, and looked for something to be the last thing he saw, and his eyes landed back on the picture on the wall, he knew what he wanted his lay words to be, he spoke clearly “I’m sorry, I can’t do this without you guys, you were the best things that ever happened to me, I love you all” and he kicked the chair out from under him, he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and the world went black

The light behind your eyes


End file.
